


Woe to All (On the Day of My Wrath)

by badtour



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AFAB but gender neutral reader, Blood and Violence, Cutting, Cyber stalking, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusional reader, F/M, Kidnapping, Knives, Masturbation, Modern AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Other, Psychopath!Reader, Stalker Reader, Stalker!Reader, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtour/pseuds/badtour
Summary: The room turned red, your vision fogged. You couldn’t see a thing, you didn’t know what was happening but you could hear the sound of shattering glass, furniture falling over, the unmistakable sound of a punch to the wall. Your left hand a witness as the pain spread to your upper arm.The grip on the knife was so tight you could feel the edge of the blade starting to cut through your palm.That was the day things changed.Kylo Ren would pay,he would belong to you.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Woe to All (On the Day of My Wrath)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044809) by [The_Torturer_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes). 
  * Inspired by [No Accounting for Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164976) by [kassanovella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella). 



> This idea has been rolling around in my head ever since I read chapter 44 of [Little Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428075/chapters/21337721). For those of you who know what happens at the end of said chapter, well... The possibility of death made my heart hurt but as days passed, I guess my mind decided to deal with the mourning in a different way... 
> 
> My little sadistic subconscious is too loud, alright?! And reading more dark fics doesn't help either!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy? 
> 
>   
> Happy Halloween!  
>  **Song:[Knives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gczEwKiucY) by Kim Petras.**

_ Shink. _

Your hands worked on the whetstone, gliding slowly over it. 

_ Shink. _

Sliding back, you let the sound relax you. 

_ Shink. _

Soothing you, almost a sick lullaby. Your eyes closed instinctively. 

_ Shink. _

A perfect soundtrack for your dreams. The image of him when you first saw each other came into frame. He was the picture of perfection, and you couldn’t do anything but fall in love immediately.  ****

**_Shink._ **

_ His eyes were hazel, like liquid honey, penetrating your very soul, like he could see your true self. It gave you shivers down your spine.  _

**_Shink._ **

_ You locked eyes and that’s when he actually noticed you.  _ _ Eyes wrinkled as he smiled—slightly crooked teeth came into view, which suited him _ _ —at you, a complete stranger. _

_ Naive.  _

_ But you played along and returned the gesture. Your sweet stranger announced he was your new neighbour.  _

_ His voice shook you to the core but you acted cool, pretended everything inside of you wasn’t turning into molten lava.  _

_ You joked about him being loud and to keep it quiet.  
_ _ He chuckled, a low thing lodged in his throat, and promised to behave, opening the door to his home and disappearing through it.  _

_ Your heart wanted to come out of your throat.  _

_ Entering your apartment and closing the door rather quickly, you supported yourself with it as your hands gripped your chest.  _

_ You’ve never felt this way. It was making you dizzy.  _

_ You needed to know more.  _

_ And so you made him, this perfect god, your sole mission.  _

_ Whenever you needed something, you went to your landlord and manipulated her into giving you information or a new flooring. Whatever the necessity, this clueless woman bent to your every whim or spilled the latest gossip in the building.  _

_ You invited her for coffee, and not sooner than later, after inane small conversation, he was the main course of the afternoon’s meal.  _

_ You learnt his name... _

_ “Ky-lo”  _

_ Breaking it into two syllables, you said his name. It sounded good coming from your lips. You imagined moaning, out loud, at the top of your lungs.  _

_ The rest of that afternoon passed by quickly. You disassociated so you didn’t have to hear about her stupid life. Instead you imagined Kylo, your attractive new neighbour, spread eagle in your bed.  _

_ Once you got back home, you practically ran to your laptop and typed away. _

_ Oh silly, silly Kylo, don’t you know there are dangerous people on the internet? His social media accounts were public, and you bathed in the vast content they offered. He was quite active, opinionated and eloquent.  _

_ Besides being a complete eye candy. _

_ As you scrolled through his Instagram account you found amazing pictures of him shirtless.   
_ _ His body looked like it was carved from marble. His skin pale and dotted with moles and freckles, his hair a dark mane resting right above his wide shoulders, contrasting against his flesh.  _

_ A moan left your lips before you could help yourself. _

_ That night you touched yourself to him for the first time.  _

_ The next few days you made it your job to find about his past. You needed to know if he was the right man for you.  _

_ As you went down his profiles you reached older posts from years ago and saw he was referred to as ‘Ben’ by his friends and followers.  _

_ Ben Solo… _

_ This piece of invaluable knowledge led you to be able to reveal his family history. _

_ His mother was a senator, his father a company owner. Constantly talked about on the news.   
_ _ Absentee parents? Old money? Childhood trauma?  _

_ He needed you, he truly did. He was alone in this world, away from his family that was too busy working and being under the public eye.  _

_ Ben Solo became Kylo Ren to get away from the spotlight.  _

_ You almost cried for him,—if you were able to produce sympathy tears, you would have— you were his salvation.  _

_ The days passed and what he posted on the internet wasn’t enough to satiate your hunger. Your clit was raw from touching yourself to the same half naked shots. You needed more and better content.  _

_ You needed more of him.  _

_ You promised yourself you wouldn’t do this so soon but you have broken many of your promises in the past. Kylo was more important than the random men you had encountered before him. _ _  
_ _ Yes, you were gonna do this…  _

_ So you bought small hidden cameras online and a pair of discrete microphones at the electronic shop down the street so as to not draw too much attention to yourself. Making sure you always ran into him on your way out was the only thing keeping you sane and at bay. His smell filled your nostrils every time, an assault to your senses. The leather and mint scent combined with some expensive perfume that made your cunt clench around nothing.  _

_ It was addictive.  _

_ He learnt your name the third time you saw him.  _

_ You flirted and joked around and quickly became acquainted with Kylo.  _

_ He’d greet you every time he’d see you in the hallway, have a small chat with you in the elevator. He was being so nice. Too nice. _

_ It almost made you feel bad that you were about to bug his home. _

_ And so a few days after acquiring the devices necessary, you pretended you needed some sugar—Real sugar, that is, he wasn’t ready yet— and he invited you in. _

_ His apartment was exquisite. _

_ Kylo really had a good taste for interior decor and you saw what his family money could get him. _

_ It elicited a chill down your back, just thinking of him spoiling you, buying you expensive things and showering you with presents and travelling around the world.  _

_ Unknowingly investing in your dark vices. _

_ While his back was to you, you took the time to place the webcams and mics in quick strategic places in his living room and kitchen area so you could enjoy him, in real time, from the comfort of your bed. _

_ After he helped you with enough sugar to last you a week, you exited his apartment with a smile on your face. _

_ You promised him you’d be back. _

_ From that day on, your stalking activities multiplied tenfold. _

_ Seeing him and hearing him every day became an addiction. _

_ You saw him in all his glory, by himself. You almost lost your mind the day he graced you with the sight of his body, naked and aching. _

_ He was truly a god. Body solid like a statue, his massive cock swinging between his strong thighs.  
_

_ You found yourself watching him every day since then with a hand down your trousers. _

_ You heard him on the phone with his friends, talking about everything and nothing at all. They teased him about finding himself a girl, a partner, anything. He was always so polite and would say he hadn’t found anyone yet. _

_ Made your heart skip a beat. _

_ He was waiting for you. _

_ One day his mum called him and the conversation was abrupt. _

_ He didn’t like talking to his family. _

_ After observing him for weeks you figured out his passwords.  _ _ Then hacked his computer and saw she’d email him constantly asking how he was. _

_ He never told her his location, always trying to stay away from the constant attention. _

_ Noted. _

_ He was alone and needed you. _

_ You grew bolder, knowing exactly what to say, when to say it. You learnt about his favourite hobbies, films, books, his music taste. _

_ You studied him daily. Writing down every musician, every band, every author, every piece of art he consumed and doing it yourself. _

_ He truly could discern what was high standard from that that wasn’t. _

_ Using this information, you started to get closer to him. Kylo seemed as invested in spending some time with you as you did with him, just chatting about the things you both enjoyed. You’d send him pictures through texts, he’d reply back with jokes.  _

_ Things were progressing. _

_ He’d invite you over for video games and pizza every now and then, and while in his house you’d sneakily install more cameras. _

_ You loved this. Oh, how you loved it. _

_ After hanging out together you’d go back home and masturbate to what he’d say to you, and to what was showing on your computer screen. Him washing the dishes, throwing away the garbage, taking his shirt off. Anything he did would set your body aflame, and your fingers would play with your pussy for hours on end. Imagining it was him. Imagining his long, thick fingers were gracing your lips and stretching you open. _

_ At this point you were truly and utterly convinced that Kylo Ren and you were meant to be. It was crystal clear. He was lonely, sophisticated, smart and would talk to you on the daily.  _

_ It was getting closer to the day you’d make your move. It was time, you two needed to be together, live together. It was destiny, just meant to be! _

_ Then… _

_ One day Kylo didn’t come home right on time. It was a weird thing, him not arriving at his apartment at 6 p.m. or around that time. Was almost routine, how predictable he was in that sense. You knew him better than you knew yourself. _

_ It was eating at you. 6:30… 7… 8… 9… Where the fuck was he? _

_ You felt yourself starting to slip and ran to the bathroom. Opening the mirror cabinet you pulled out a precision knife and closed your eyes… _

_ This didn’t mean anything, you told yourself over and over.  _

_ It didn’t, right?  _

_ He was probably just busy doing errands. Kylo was such a good man, he rarely even went out himself but to hang out with a few friends or go to work. _

_ You lied on your bed, distracting yourself with recordings you had made of him. When he was oblivious to being watched and you stared at him… For a long time, you just looked at him and counted all the moles on his back and arms… Too many of them… _

_ The sound of the front door of his apartment broke you from your spell, and you exited the window to look at the livestream camera… _

_ What the fuck— _

_ It was dark but you saw shadows against the lighting coming from the hallway. _

_ He wasn’t alone. _

_ But that wasn’t the problem. Oh no, no. The problem was that the shadows were stuck together, in a furious tangle of limbs.  _

_ Your eyes glued to the mass of darkened people in front of you, you couldn’t stop looking. _

_ The individuals on your screen clashed against a wall and then the whole living room of Kylo Ren came into view as it was illuminated by the artificial lights. _

_ Are you fucking kidding me?! _

_ There he was, your fucking man, the supposed love of your life, stuck on the lips with a woman.  
_ _ This… This— this whore was trying to steal your boyfriend! _

_ You jumped off the bed but your eyes were still following the horrible scene unfolding on your laptop. It was like a horror movie, just tormenting you with each second passing.  _

_ This fucker was cheating on you, the strange woman was there effectively stealing your man and he was letting her get away with it. _

_ You were gonna be sick. _

_ The room turned red, your vision fogged. You couldn’t see a thing, you didn’t know what was happening but you could hear the sound of shattering glass, furniture falling over, the unmistakable sound of a punch to the wall. Your left hand a witness as the pain spread to your upper arm. _

_ The grip on the knife was so tight you could feel the edge of the blade starting to cut through your palm. _

_ Everything faded. _

_ That was the day things changed. _

_ You weren’t gonna let them get away with this. _

_ When you came back to yourself, your apartment was a battlefield. Broken glass, wood splinters and your blood decorating the floor. Your right hand was dripping the crimson liquid onto your clothes. You dropped your knife, took a deep breath and cracked your neck. _

_ Time to work. _

_ With an expressionless face, you went and paused the live recording to scan hers.   
_ _ This fucking cunt was gonna pay. _

_ You switched on Tor and paid a visit to some old friends of yours on the dark web. _

_ Not even ten minutes later and you already knew her name, and all her social media accounts. _

_ So fucking dumb, you thought to yourself, when people leave their profiles open for others like you. But this was in your favour. You found out her address, her employer, her credit card info, hell… You even found her fucking nudes.  _

_ This bitch was sloppy. _

_ Come on, Kylo… You can do better than that. I am that better. _

_ You collected all the data in your flash-drive and began making a mental list of all the things you needed in order to make them both pay. _

_ Every day after that dreadful evening you bought new tools to make it work.  _

_ Ordering some things online and dusting off some of the ones you kept hidden in your closet.   
_ _ You haven’t used these in months, the last time was when you killed Robert, a man you met at work. _

_ You still remembered him, his blood tasted particularly salty. It was a nice memory. The only good memory of said man. _

_ Most of the men you did this to didn’t deserve to be remembered, only by the knife that ended their lives which made your collection grow bigger each time.  _

_ And you loved them. You loved all your twelve babies, the one thing that gave your mundane existence any meaning.  _

_ The suspension bondage set up was still intact, as it should be. You installed the device on the ceiling of your bedroom and after several trips to the local hardware store, you stacked on rope, duck tape, some pliers and four plastic containers. _

_ You made sure it was done with days in between, no pattern, at random. Ordering more jars online in case you needed them, as well as chemicals for dissolving purposes. _

_ Your home was shaping nicely and soon, very soon, he’d come be part of it. _

_ Kylo Ren would pay, he would belong to you. _

_ To celebrate your future together, you took the trip downtown to get the knife that’d be used on him. _

_ That was your only rule, each man had a different one. Their special instrument of death. It was extra special to you since he was the love of your life, he needed the biggest one. It was a sign that he’d also be the thirteenth man to experience your ruthless hand. _

_ Your favourite number. _

_ Arriving home after your purchase, you arranged everything for him. Made everything neat and cozy. This time you double checked that the plastic was covering the floors completely. You didn’t want to have to renovate the hardwood again… _

_ The laptop was on and broadcasting the living room camera from his empty apartment. _

_ You inspected that everything was in order and you still had time to act before he returned home. Once you triple-checked it was ready, you left the flat for a minute, inserted a broken key in the lock of his apartment door and applied force on the handle until you heard a cracking sound and it didn’t seem to turn properly.  _

_ Proud of your work, you returned home and waited in front of your door for any sign of witnesses… _

_ This was it. _

_ This was the exact moment when you really, truly decided that you’d have him and nothing would get in your way.  _

_ Nothing. _

**_Shink._ **

The sound of his special blade against the stone brought you back from your daydreaming, and looking down to your hands you saw that it was now sharp enough and fit for the things you wanted to do with it.  
You set it down on the operating table with the other knives, and put the whetstone back in the kitchen, moving through every apparatus that awaited Kylo’s arrival.

You checked your phone for the time—it was 6:02 p.m.— and looked through the peephole. He’d be home soon.

Heavy footsteps alerted you of his appearance. They echoed through the main foyer and bounced through the atrium. Kylo started climbing the stairs to the fourth floor—your floor—.

_ Strange man that would always choose the stairs instead of using the lift. _

You didn’t have time to scoff at that when his large frame obscured the hall to your respective accommodations. He looked extra fit this evening.

Standing in front of his home, he looked at the doorknob and furrowed his brow then tried to open it. It didn’t give in.   
He tried again to no avail.   
  
You smirked devilishly.

Ren looked around for a second, possibly assessing what his course of action was, then ran a hand through his hair, visibly exasperated.

_ It was now or never. _

Opening the front door, you pretended you didn’t see him there, instead looking down at your shoes as you fronted that you were gonna take the trash out.

He stopped in his tracks and looked in your direction.

“Hey.” He said in between teeth.

“Oh!” You exclaimed, “Hey neighbour! What’s up?” acting surprised to see him outside still.

“My door is fucked.” He pointed at the knob. “Did you see anyone suspicious around?”

You lifted your eyebrows as in to make a point this was news to you. “No, I had no idea this had happened.”

He sighed, clearly he didn’t want to have to talk to the landlord. She truly was a pain in the ass.

“I know a locksmith that could help,” you suggested nonchalantly. “He lives around the neighbourhood. We can call and wait in my apartment until he’s here.” Then reached out for his hand. “You look like you need a cup of tea.” You faked a smile to emphasise that you were trying to help him.

His face revealed nothing, looking like carved stone, then his eyes found you and he nodded.

Kylo let you drag him by the arm back to your flat, and you smiled to yourself at how successful this plan was turning out to be.

The door closed behind you and he plopped down on one of the stools in front of your kitchen counter. Your eyes darted to the door to your bedroom and back to his amber eyes.

If only he knew what was waiting for him behind that door.

The electric tea kettle was done and whining by the time you came back so you settled two cups in front of you and dumped the bags in them along with the hot water. For his cup, however, there was a dose of Rohypnol.

You grabbed both and sat down in front of him, handing him his designated one. He took it from your fingers and looked straight into your eyes. 

“Thank you.”

His voice had so much power over you, it almost made your now-free hand fly into your pants. Instead, you took your phone and pretended you were scrolling through your contacts’ list, ready to call his supposed saviour. 

“It’s no problem, my friend will fix your door,” you said. “Drink up, it’ll be done soon.” 

Lifting the cup to your lips, you drank your tea and encouraged him to do so himself. Kylo raised his to his face and took a whiff of his drink before letting the hot beverage warm him up. Your lips curled into a smile against the mug.

After a minute of silent consumption, you stood up abruptly, placed your cup on the table and rounded the counter to sit besides him.

He didn’t seem to quite process what you just did, instead catching up at a slower pace than usual.

His mouth opened, trying to form a coherent word.

“W-what—,” he babbled. “Just wh—.”

“It’s okay, dear.” You cooed, interrupting him. 

“What did y—” He tried again, anger building in his body but his head was too disoriented to let it flow. “What did... You do?” His eyes half closed on their own accord.

You shushed him, running a hand down his cheekbone and gripping his face roughly when it reached his chin. The mug in his hand slipped from his grip and fell on the hardwood flooring, shattering in several pieces. “You’re home now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am eternally grateful to have friends such as [ElmiDol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol). She's an absolute sweetheart and is always so kind and helpful. She really doesn't _have_ to beta my work yet she makes time for me even when her schedule is full. 
> 
> You're the best and I hope my constant insecurities in my writing and whining aren't such a pain in the arse for you, lmao. I love you.
> 
> P.S. I've seen two cases of people literally stealing ideas from some author friends and posting them as their own. So I better not see one of you trying to lift my work, I'll actually fucking kill you. I am deranged like that. Don't try me.


End file.
